


Pink and Punk

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pastel Bucky Barnes, Punk Steve Rogers, Transphobia, steve and bucky are trans allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: “Even though you look really intimidating you still get picked on and now you’re screaming because I punched your bully directly in the face. Oh great, my favorite pastel pink shirt has blood on it now.”





	Pink and Punk

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am and didn’t feel like revising so this is probably shit but enjoy

Bucky was walking home from school when he heard grunts coming from an alley. He glances to the right as he passes, and sees Steve Rogers, getting punched in the gut.

“Just give up, Rogers,” Gilmore Hodge says, emphasizing his words with another punch. “I don’t get why you’re defending him anyway. He’s disgusting.”

“Respect her pronouns, douchebag.”

Steve gets a decent punch to Hodge’s cheek before he’s doubled over again.

Without thinking, Bucky surges forward and punches Hodge in the face. His nose crunches and blood spatters onto Bucky’s pastel pink sweater.

“What the fuck,” Hodge squeaks out, clutching his nose.

Steve has already recovered, and sends Hodge out of the alley with a solid kick to his rear. Hodge scrambles away, moaning in pain, and Steve finally turns his attention on Bucky.

Bucky was not prepared to have Steve’s piercing blue eyes focused on him. Steve was usually a pretty scary guy. He wore leather jackets and had numerous piercings. The sides of his head were normally shaved, but the hair was growing longer. The hair on top was often dyed red, although it was currently his natural blond. As attractive as Steve was, he was also very intimidating, and Bucky tended to steer away from him.

But now, this scary dude was staring straight at him, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Bucky thought he might get punched.

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“I... I was just trying to help.”

“I had him on the ropes! You shouldn’t have stepped in. You could have gotten hurt.”

“Well you were getting hurt.”

Steve scoffs.

“That was nothing.”

“You got punched in the gut! Multiple times!” Woah. Bucky was raising his voice at Steve Rogers. He should probably stop.

Steve must have sensed Bucky’s shift, as a gentle smile crossed his face.

“Hey, just because I think you were dumb doesn’t mean I’m gonna hit you.”

“I don’t think you’re gonna hit me,” Bucky says defensively.

Steve’s lips tug up to one side as he looks Bucky up and down.

“You got blood on your sweater.”

Bucky glances down and sure enough, a few drops of red stain the light pink cloth.

“Dammit. This is my favorite sweater.”

“My apartment’s just around the corner. Let’s get your sweater in some water so it doesn’t stain.”

Steve takes off down the street, not even bothering to check if Bucky is following. Bucky scrambles to catch up, then falls into step beside Steve. They walk up to Steve’s apartment and into his bathroom without talking. 

“Take your sweater off,” Steve commands, breaking the silence and causing Bucky to stutter.

Steve shoots him an amused look as he begins to fill up the bathroom sink.

Bucky has never been more grateful for the fact that he wears undershirts. It rides up a bit as he tugs off the sweater, pink consuming his vision. He sets the sweater in the sink, bloody side down, and listens to Steve explain the steps they’ll take to ensure the blood doesn’t stain.

“How do you know so much about getting blood out of clothes?”

“I get in a lot of fights,” Steve says with a shrug.

“What, do you have a quota? Must get in at least three fights a week to be considered punk,” Bucky jokes.

Steve snorts as he adds soap to the sweater, and Bucky takes a moment to admire his profile. He really is attractive, and not nearly as scary as Bucky originally thought.

“How did today’s fight even start?” Bucky asks.

“Hodge was harassing Lydia, using male pronouns. She was just trying to walk down the street but he wouldn’t stop misgendering her. I called him out. He didn’t appreciate it.”

“Suddenly I don’t feel guilty about punching him in the face.”

Steve shoots him a smile as he finishes up with the sweater.

“I’m gonna put this in the machine. We can watch tv while we wait for the cycle to finish.”

It turns out, they both really enjoy shitty sci-fi movies. They watch Avalanche Sharks, which is so bad it’s good, and discuss similar movies they enjoy. Mega Shark vs Giant Octopus is at the top of Bucky’s list, but Steve fights for Mega Shark vs Mecha Shark.

“They’re both sharks, Steve! That’s the stupidest movie!”

“That’s what makes it great!” Steve argues, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Bucky rolls his eyes and is about to rebut when the door clicks open and an attractive blonde woman enters. She’s wearing nurse scrubs and carrying two paper bags of groceries. Steve hurries to her side and grabs the bags, setting them on the counter.

Bucky smiles as he watches Steve greet his mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Despite his punk appearance, he’s a total sweetheart, and Bucky wants to kick himself for judging Steve on his looks. He’s really not a scary dude. 

“Did you forget the reusable bags again?” Steve asks his mother as he flicks at the paper bag in disgust.

Steve’s mom sighs, turning her back on her son to preheat the oven.

“I wasn’t expecting to shop after my shift. But I did get paper bags instead of plastic. I remembered what you said about them decomposing faster.”

“We shouldn’t even produce paper bags anymore. Reusable bags are accessible for everyone everywhere, rendering plastic and paper bags obsolete. We should make non-reusable bags so expensive for consumers that they have to stop using them.”

“Well when you’re president you can increase the tax on plastic bags nationwide,” Steve’s mom says, patting his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring the reusable bags today, but two paper bags aren’t gonna kill the planet.”

“If everyone thinks like that, we will kill the planet. I’d rather go without food tonight than use paper bags.”

“Steven Grant Rogers quit your complaining and be grateful that you’re going to get a nice, warm meal. I work hard to put food on this table and if that food comes in a paper bag you’re just gonna have to deal with it.”

Steve has the decency to look somewhat ashamed. He ducks his head and murmurs an abashed apology. His mother presses a kiss to his forehead then pulls a lasagna out of the fridge and places it in the oven.

“Buck, are you staying for dinner?”

Steve’s mom finally glances toward the living room, catching sight of Bucky on the couch.

“Steven! You didn’t tell me we had company!”

“Sorry, ma. This is Bucky. We go to school together.”

Bucky makes his way over to the kitchen, sticking out his hand for Steve’s mom.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Rogers.”

“Oh, please, call me Sarah,” she says, pulling him into a hug. “Please tell me you’ll be joining us for dinner. We have way too much lasagna for just two people.”

“Uh, sure,” Bucky says. “I can help set the table.”

“Nonsense, Steve will do it. You go relax by the tv.”

Steve sighs as he moves to grab forks and napkins, readying the table as Bucky awkwardly returns to the couch. He keeps glancing to his left, and mouths ‘sorry’ when Steve notices. Steve simply rolls his eyes and flips him off, joining him on the couch a few minutes later.

They sit closer than they had earlier, although they’re still not touching. Sarah calls them over to the table not long after and they dig into a delicious meal. The garlic bread is homemade and better than any Bucky’s had before, which is pretty incredible since all garlic bread is good.

Bucky was worried the meal would be awkward, but within a few minutes he’s relaxed, enjoying the dynamic between Steve and his mom.

All too soon the meal is over, and Bucky is tugging on his sweater to head home.

“Thanks for having me over,” Bucky says as he reaches for the door.

“Any time, sweetie. Oh, do you not have a jacket? It’s getting chilly. Steve, why don’t you let him borrow yours.”

“Oh that’s fi-“ Bucky starts to say, but Steve is already forcing his leather jacket onto Bucky. 

With a final farewell, Bucky is out the door and on his way home. When he’s finally in his room, he carefully lays Steve’s jacket over his desk chair, smiling at the sight of it.

And that’s when he realizes it. Bucky is totally crushing on Steve Rogers.

Fuck.

***

Bucky usually eats lunch by himself, finishing quickly so he can spend the rest of the time in the library.

As Bucky is just settling in, a lunch tray is plopped down across from him. Bucky startles and looks up to see none other than Steve Rogers.

“Where did you get that tray?” Bucky asks, eyeing the brown tray. Their school has white styrofoam trays, and Bucky glances around to confirm that every other student does in fact have a white tray.

“This tray is made out of recycled materials. I keep some in my backpack because the school refuses to change. I’ve got most of the lunch ladies on my side so it’s just a matter of time before administration gives in.”

“Wow, that’s very punk of you.”

Steve rolls his eyes as he shoves a carrot into his mouth. Bucky likes the contrast of Steve’s black fingernails and the orange carrot. He also likes the denim vest and black fishnet shirt that Steve is currently sporting.

Bucky coughs and shifts in his seat, averting his gaze to his own food.

“I see you’re still wearing my jacket,” Steve says, nodding to the item.

Bucky glances down at the black leather, having forgotten that he was wearing it.

“Sorry! I wore it so I’d remember to give it to you,” Bucky says, shrugging out of the jacket. Steve reaches across the table to tug it back on.

“No, keep it. It suits you.”

Bucky narrows his eyes.

“Did you just quote Star Wars to me?”

“I saw the chance and I took it.”

“Does that mean you don’t actually want me to keep this jacket?”

“Oh, no. You should. I have plenty. And it really does look good. Very different from your usual soft look, but good different.”

“I don’t look soft,” Bucky grumbles, shoving food into his mouth. He accidentally bites his tongue, and lets out a sharp ow.

Steve laughs at him and Bucky throws a grape. 

“You know, you’re wearing a mint polo so I didn’t really need anything else to prove my point, but you biting your tongue was just the icing on the cake,” Steve says, still honest to god giggling.

Bucky thinks he might pass out. That giggle is the best sound he’s ever heard.

Bucky doesn’t end up going to the library during lunch that day. Or the next day.

He and Steve fall into a routine. They eat lunch together and walk home side by side. Steve is always waiting outside Bucky’s classes to walk with him during passing time. Bucky spends more and more time at Steve’s apartment, with and without Sarah, and finds himself falling for the blond haired, blue eyed punk he used to fear.

It’s becoming a problem, but Bucky won’t push Steve away because of his own feelings. So he sucks it up and deals with it, mostly by listening to sad music alone in his room. ‘Who’s the punk one now?’ Bucky thinks as he stares into the darkness of his room, wanting and hurting. Sleep doesn’t come for a while. 

***

The weather’s getting warmer and Bucky is dying. Not because he’s sweating profusely, which he is, but because Steve starts wearing black band tanks and ripped jeans that reveal his milky white skin. Bucky wants to run his tongue all over his best friend. He needs to get a grip.

“I’m taking you out tonight. I’ll pick you up at seven,” Steve says casually as he bites into a peach. The juice trickles down his arm and he licks his wrist. Bucky is jealous.

“Um, okay.”

Steve’s gaze flicks up to Bucky, and he must realize how effected his friend is, but he luckily says nothing.

Steve arrives five minutes early, which is fine because Bucky’s been pacing for twenty minutes, checking the mirror and dragging his fingers through his hair.

He doesn’t know why he’s nervous. They go out all the time. But something about tonight feels different.

Steve greets Bucky with a smile, and it’s instantly calming. They’re friends. There’s nothing to worry about.

But then Steve grabs Bucky’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and they stay that way as Steve tugs Bucky down the street.

“Where are we going?” Bucky asks, curious, when they pass the park where they usually chill.

“It’s a surprise,” Steve says, and changes the subject.

They end up at a tiny shop, tucked between a pharmacy and a tattoo place.

When they enter the store a bearded man greets Steve and leads them to the back. It’s all kind of ominous, and despite trusting Steve, Bucky’s grip tightens a little.

Steve squeezes his hand in return as they enter the dimly lit room.

Steve finally releases Bucky’s hand as he retrieves two cushions from against the wall, carrying them to the center of the room. He plops down on one and motions for Bucky to lie down on the other.

“What are we doing?” Bucky whispers.

“Just watch,” Steve replies, pointing at the darkness above them.

Bucky stares into the black and blinks a few times, wondering if he’s imagining the lights that seem to surface. He can feel Steve looking at him, and is sure the other man can tell the exact moment Bucky realizes where they are. He lets out a small gasp, turning to Steve.

“Is this a planetarium?” he asks in awe.

Steve smiles at him and nods, then reaches out for his hand. They move closer together, heads tilted in until they’re touching. They remain that way, hands clasped, as they watch the presentation of the planets and galaxies. Bucky is fascinated, completely in love with space, and oblivious to the fact that Steve is completely in love with him.

“That was amazing!” Bucky exclaims, jumping up and down as they exit the store.

Steve chuckles.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“Liked it? I loved it!” Bucky throws his arms around Steve, giving him a tight squeeze before backing away, blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you. Seriously. I couldn’t have imagined a better night.”

“Well, it isn’t over yet.”

Bucky gives him a puzzled look but Steve just smiles, grabbing Bucky’s arm and dragging him down the street.

They enter a cafe and Steve leads him to the stools at the counter. A waitress sets a large, pink milkshake in front of them. She places two striped straws in it before leaving without a word.

“I know you generally prefer chocolate to strawberry, but this perfectly matches your romper,” Steve says as he takes a sip of the drink. He nudges it toward Bucky, who tentatively takes a sip from his own straw.

“Oh, god. That’s amazing.”

Bucky slurps the shake, and doesn’t realize until he’s finished that Steve barely got any. He smiles sheepishly and apologizes, but Steve just smiles fondly.

“So, I had one more idea for something you might enjoy. You also might hate it, but I don’t think so.”

Bucky waits for Steve to reveal the next part of their evening, or stand up to lead them somewhere. Instead, Steve takes a deep breath and leans in.

“Just tell me to stop if that’s what you want,” Steve murmurs, inches from Bucky’s lips.

When Bucky says nothing, Steve finally closes the distance.

The kiss tastes like strawberries. It’s sweet and it’s Steve and it’s absolutely perfect. Bucky never wants it to end.

When Steve finally pulls away, he’s smiling shyly, and Bucky shoots him a grin.

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” Bucky tells him, completely honest. “Thank you for tonight.”

“You deserve it,” Steve replies, equally earnest. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes! Yes, you punk! Of course I’ll be your boyfriend!” Bucky says, and draws Steve in for another kiss.

Bucky can’t believe the punk kid who fights anything that moves is actually his boyfriend. Now, whenever Bucky wants to plant a kiss on Steve’s pretty pink lips, he can.

**Author's Note:**

> yes those rlly are movies


End file.
